Right Under Your Nose
by ChinaDollB
Summary: How does it feel if your life was lived around training for an upcoming fight you could never be a normal teenager better yet how would you feel if the love of your life is batting for the opposite team and he didnt knw you could play.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

As the story goes it has been five centuries since the blood suckers _thought_ they killed us all, but how wrong they were. You couldn't kill such an advance species like us but only they would think like that they had such a one tracked mind so closed always looking for the difficult things and missing the easy ones a mistake they would have to pay for. As children we grow up learning to hate them, we learnt about how much sorrow they brought us all those centuries ago, but were they really that bad?

Could I even begin to think about friendship with them when we are about to start a global war with them to take back what rightfully ours. But the thing they don't tell you is, what we take back they don't have much to give because they live in the dark to the human race. What are they hiding? What are we hiding?

**Good start or not so good tell me what you think**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov

"I want to have a normal life." I scream at my mom running down the hall after her.

"Were not negotiating this." She said trying to find something to do to avoid me. How can she stand there and bring misery to her child's life its evil.

"It's the only thing I ever ask for it doesn't cost." I tried to plead with her. She spun around quickly and was in my face.

"This is what you were born for you will not become an outcast. Not like your father." How dare she bring dad into this. About 4 years ago when I was 13 my dad wanted to take me away to have a normal life like a normal family, but mom had too much pride, she talked about how he could go and how she wouldn't become an outcast. Oh how I wished I should have went, but it was all new and exciting to learn to control my powers, it was exciting learning to control the elements how I could bend the earth between my hands. If only I had knew what was in store for me the upcoming years.

"Mom you can't make my stay." I say in a calm voice. If she wasn't going to allow me to go I would just go any way, but I wouldn't want to leave our relationship like that.

"I'll make you a deal you can go live with your dad for a year. Ok I'm giving you a year to be normal, but when you come back I don't want to hear any talk about how you want a normal life and also when you come back you have to go right back into training. Deal." She said holding her hand out for me to seal the deal.

Hmmm that is a good deal. Imagine how much fun I could have. I shock her hand.

"I'm calling dad and getting packed." I said dropping her hand as soon as I shock it and ran up the stairs to my room. She didn't even stop me I bet she was glad to have me out the house so she could go Eye Candy hunting if you know my drift wink wink. She doesn't trust me to be in the house on my own since I burnt our last house down trying to practicing the element Fire, I bit too proud of myself and I couldn't control it. I was only 9.

_Flashback:_

_I have been staring at my hand for the past half an hour not even a flicker of fire not even smoke, I started to get I stood up fast fist in balls at the side of my body eyebrows nearly touching._

"_It never works." I screamed not to anyone really because i was home alone. It upset me that I couldn't even get a little flam. My hands felt suddenly warm and I just notice there was a lot lighter in the room. I put my hands in front of my face to see that it was engulfed in flames but yet I wasn't in pain nor was my hand burning._

"_That is so cool." I say aloud. I turn to the mirror but being clumsy I trip over my left foot and fall to the ground, once I was on the ground the flame from my hand light up the carpet and was slowly but surely taking over the whole house. I carefully but quickly jumped to my feet and ran out the house, by the time I was out the flam around my hand letting the cold air hit it. I watched quite calmly if I might add as the family house burnt down slowly. I was so taken back by the scene in front of me I didn't hear my parents car pull up into the drive way or what was left of it._

"_Bella!"They screamed my name. I turned round quickly to see my dad pulling out his hair. My mom came and pulled me back from the house._

"_I'm never leaving you alone again." She said looking over me for any damage._

_End of Flashback_

Looking back on that day it was quite funny, but not to them.

**leave a comment if you like tell me what you think**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

The plan landed. I hate planes there way too high in the sky for my liking. I had my bags and Iwas waiting for my dad to come and collect me form the airport. I could feel his present in the airport the only problem is where was he, he felt close a little too close for me not to see him.

"Bella it's so good to have you back." Someone said form behind me making me jump. I spun around to see my dad with I smile I haven't seen for ages on his lips.

"Dad you scared me." I said holding my heart as I felt it beat under my hands.

"Well it's nice to get a hello from my daughter but it's even better when she want to come and stay with me." He said holding my in a bone crushing hug.

"Ok dad let go people are staring." I said pulling out of his arms and turning to the nosy lady watching over the top of her newspaper to give her a dirty look.

"Let them look I have you back." He said collecting my entire luggage in his hand as he led the way to his car.

The car ride went smoothly. Although there wasn't much to talk about it was nice being with him, and every so often we would come to a stop at a traffic light and someone he knew would start talking to him and he would introduce my to them and he would tell them how I would be staying for awhile so change the population board near the welcome to Fork's sign.

When we each the house he talked about how he enrolled me into the local school and how all the teacher's were looking forward to meeting me. I had to ask him how he knew everyone in the town and he told me that since he left, he wanted to be the chief of police somewhere anywhere so he came to somewhere quiet. That explained a lot of things like how everyone was nice to him.

"Well dad it's seems like I have school tomorrow and I need my sleep." I said getting up from my sit on the sofa. He nodded at my in acknowledgment to me going to bed. I started to walk up the stair when I turned to look back down to where dad was sitting drinking.

"And dad thank you for letting me stay." I say turning back up the stairs.

"Any time baby Bell." I hear him say before I enter my bedroom. I went straight to my bed too tired to even think about what tomorrow will hold for me.

Alice Pov

I was colour coordinating my clothes again when I was taken into a vision.

_Vision:_

_We were all in the school cafeteria Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and myself was all sitting when we heard the door open and then a lot of girls walking in all giggling but when I looked at one girl everything went black._

_End of Vision_

I tried to go back into the vision but every time I looked at the girl it would all go black and I could never see her feature except from chocolate brown eyes. I tried looking for every ones future beyond that but I got nothing not even a flicker of light everything was dark.

"Guy's we need a family meeting now." I whispered knowing that they could hear me. I came down to the dining room to find everyone sitting already. I looked over to Edward I knew he had seen the Vision and he should be as scared as I was no human could stop my visions.

"Alice what's going on?" Carlisle said looking worried. I explained to them what happened and that I could see anyone's future anymore because when I tried to look it just went all black.

"That serious." Esme says

"How long until you see this girl?" Rosalie said for once not looking at her nails or her reflection.

"I don't know it could be tomorrow or just any week day for now on." I say

"So this means we all like die, right." Emmett says, he could be onto something if all of our futures disappear that could mean we are going to die and there is no future for us.

"I don't know Emmet I really don't know." I say running my hands through my short hair.

"We just have to wait and see until tomorrow." Edward said.

"Why don't we just not go to school and stay home do you see still see our future disappear if we avoided school." Jasper said the thing that they don't get is that the visions just come to me on what people decide and they don't know what they want to do now.

"We just need to decide that were not going to go to school tomorrow or any other day. Right Alice?" Jasper said. Aw Jasper knows me so well. I nodded, and then soon I was taken into another Vision.

_Vision:_

_We were moving town because we wanted to go to school. Esme was telling the chief of police Charlie that we were moving._

"_You haven't even meet my daughter, Bella." He called upstairs. There were footsteps then we looked over to the girl and the vision stopped once someone looked at those chocolate eyes._

_End of Vision_

"Alice." They were all calling out my name. They were all saying the same things but at different times. It was either `what did you see?' or `are we going to live?' and there was the `who's Bella'. I tried to hush them.

"Guy's shut up!" I shouted that really got them.

"It all has something to do with a girl named Bella, the chiefs daughter, I don't think she is going to kill us I think she is blocking me, or she IS trying to kill us I could be wrong." I said laughing trying to change the atmosphere in the room. I was then pulled into the first vision it was now certain that we were going to school. I didn't need to be Edward to tell that everyone was thinking about going to school to find out about this Bella girl.

Emmett Pov

Hmm Bella, what a nice name. I thought to myself, but as we all know our thoughts are never safe with Edward around. I looked up to see Edward smiling.

**leave what you think**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pov

"You need me to pick you up." My dad says to me pulling up into the school parking lot.

"No thanks I want to go look about so I'll walk home." I say undoing my seat belt,

"Ok but don't stay out to late." He said handing me my bag from the back seat. I got out the car and looked around. This place is bigger than any school I've been to, but i haven't been to many so what do I know.

"See you later." I said closing the car door with my foot. As I walked up to the school's front office a boy with black hair came up to me.

"Hey you're Isabella. I'm Erik." He said holding his hand out towards mine. We shake hands for a while a bit too long for my liking.

"So you want me to show you around." He says. Today by far was going to be the longest day of my life.

Alice Pov

It's nearing lunch time and we were all getting very jumpy. In my eyes this could be our last day alive or we could be over reacting, but I have a feeling were over reacting but then again the evidence is set in stone, is there really going to be a harmless human that can stop me from see the future all together, and God knows what else this person can do, and if they do have other powers are they going to be as harmless as this one. But then again this could be our deaths.

The bell for 4th period had rung and everybody was running out the class room doors ( A/N don't know about you but in England after 4th period it's lunch but I hear different in America so I really don't know) by the time the bell had finished ringing the only people left in the class room were people packing their bags and the teacher.

I made my wall quickly to the lunch hall but not as quickly as I usually did keeping my senses on high alert ready for anything. I am so paranoid that I don't even hear Jasper walking besides me.

"Alice." He says taking my hand, I was so shocked I grabbed him by his neck and pushed him roughly against the locker. His hand instantly flew to my hands around his neck trying to pray my hands away.

"Hey, Alice It's just me." He says successfully pulling my hands away and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Sorry Jas, I'm just so jumpy." I say as he lets go of me and puts his arm round my shoulder.

"I know Alice we all are." By this time we were in the cafeteria walking to our table. We've been at this school for a year now but you can't tell that to everyone else they all still stare at us. We sat down at the table with the other Cullen's. All we have to do now is wait.

"Alice there are so many thoughts about Bella. This Bella girl, is in the school right now." As soon as Edward said that the cafeteria doors opened and in came a beautifully pale girl. I tried to look at her future or anyone's in that matter and to my surprise I found nothing.

"That's her. That's the girl how's blocking my visions." I whisper to everyone on the table. We all turn our heads to look at the girl when we hear Emmett whisper.

"She's so beautiful." We all looked at him in shock. Not even I could have seen that coming. The look in his eyes was so different for just thinking that she was a pretty girl the look in his eye meant more, it meant much more. It was the look Edward gave Rosalie Jasper me Carlisle gave Esme, I dare say it, this look looked like love. Did Emmett just find his Mate?

Bella Pov

Lunch thank God.

"So Bella you want to sit with us now." Jessica says to me linking our hands. If only I was a mean person I could just say HELL NO to her but sadly I'm not.

"Sure." I say shaking her off but she grabbed my hand again and squealed.

"Great were gonna have so much fun." She said running us off into the cafeteria at full speed. I saw the cafeteria door.

"Wow slow down or we'll run right into the door." I said pulling on her arm to make her stop. If we were in magic school I would pulling the earth from the ground and trap her in it, but sadly I'm not. Wow did I just say sadly, the only sad thing about this place is that I have to hide my real self form everyone.

We walked through the doors and everyone's heads turned in our direction, I only realised now that there were so many people that go to this school. I could see everyone's faces but the one's that stood out the most were the beautifully pale one's, my gosh there were paler then me. The beautiful people were all staring at me I saw lips moving. So while walking to the table with Jessica I concentrated really hard on what there were saying.

The Pixie like one said,

"That's her. That's the girl how's blocking my visions." They all looked on me harder. Haha that is funny I can block visions and thoughts from people that are able to see into the future or read minds. But these people were not Witches like I was there were something different. I will stop at nothing to find out what they are. I might stop at nothing but my belly is going to stop me. But back to their convocation.

"She's so beautiful." The Big handsome one said. Aww that's so sweet I've never been called beautiful before. Once he had said that everyone on the table was looking at him with such a shock expression plastered on their faces. There right to look shocked I wasn't beautiful at all. They kept staring at me and I started to feel uneasy so I looked down hiding my face with my hair and I stopped listening to their convocation.

Jessica and I were sat down at her table with a couple of her other friends some I have meet and some I haven't.

"So guys this is Bella." She tells everyone.

"And Bella this is Tyler," she said pointing towards a black guy,

"And Angela and Mike." She says pointing to a girl's with dark brown hair and a guy with blue eyes.

"Hey." I say looking up for awhile then looking back down. I heard footsteps getting closer but didn't pay attention to it, and when I did look up again I was meet with the beautiful people that were once talking about me on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey were the Cullen's." The Pixie girls said holding out her hand so I could shake it.

**Review I Need To Know What All You People Think**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov

"Oh hey, I'm Bella." I said standing up and shaking the pixies hand. They were all staring at me and it was becoming very awkward.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us, we know how you feel being the new kid everyone staring at you all the time." The blond guy says. Well this is weird.

"Oh well I was already sitting with Jessica and Mike and um everyone else." I said looking over the table I was sitting at to see everyone with a shocked expression on their faces, they looked like they have never spoken to these people or ever seen them up close.

"Well I don't think they would mind, because there's always tomorrow right Jessica." The bronze haired guy said looking Jessica deep in the eye. Jessica looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Yeah go there's always tomorrow and maybe tomorrow we can all sit together." She said dreamily.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." He says wrapping his arms around the blond girl that looked a bit pissed off.

"So what you say Bella." The pixie said. This was starting to get very scary fist they have power but they are different from us and now they want to sit and eat lunch with me, but if I want to have a normal life then I'm might just have to go along with this. I took this opportunity to read their minds and get information such as what their names and so on. The pixies name is Alice, the blond guys name was Jasper, The blond girls name was Rosalie, the bronze haired guy name was Edward and the handsome guy who was much bigger then all of them name was Emmett. Hmm what old fashion names for such young teenagers.

"Ok then Alice." I say trying to scare them a little. They all looked shock and looked between them self.

"How do you know our names?" Rosalie said in a harsh tone. Busted.

"Oh um well um, everyone talks about you and Jessica was telling me about you guys and your names. Didn't you Jessica." I said hoping that she was still in her dreamy stage.

"Yeah I did." She said with her head in her hand still staring at Edward.

Emmett Pov

I could take my eyes of the beauty sitting across from me at my family's table.

"So Bella what made you move to Fork's its cold and wet all the time." Jasper said to Bella. Bella looked really uneasy sitting here with us; I think it was because we were all staring at her.

"I came to spend time with my dad, but if you are so negative about this place why are you still here." She said raising her eye brows at Jasper.

"Well you know it um ok." He said back to her. Aww that's my girl. If only she knew what she meant to me already, I've only known her for about half a day but I'm already hopelessly in love with her I wouldn't give her my life because she is my life.

"Ok I'm going to cut the small talk, what the hell are you?" Rosalie said jumping on her. Rosalie is acting like my mate not human, she is I think she smells like a human looks like one.

Bella Pov

"Ok I'm going to cut the small talk, what the hell are you?" Rosalie said. Wow talking about coming on hard. Why does she think I am not human I've done nothing to make them think otherwise.

"Um what are you talking about." I say trying to act cool; I wasn't really good with lying.

"Don't act dump we know your something else you spot Alice's vision, and my Edward can't even read your mind." She said slamming her fists down onto the table. Once she slammed her fist onto the table Emmett got up.

"Lay off her man who are you so say she isn't human." He shouted in her face. Everyone was looking at us, the attention we were getting was outstanding, I hate being stared at and this was all a bit to much. I got out of my seat and grabbed my bag then ran out of the cafeteria.

"Bella." They all called after me. I didn't stop to look back or even slow down my speed. When I reached outside the school it was pouring down with rain. I started walking home. The embarrassment in the cafeteria was too much for me I came here to get away from all the magic, I wanted to be normal have a normal life with clueless of what I was.

"Bella wait up." I heard Emmett's voice call above the rain. I turned around not noticing that I had tears running down my face.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He says coming up to be and trying my tears with his big hands. Emmett seemed like a person you could pour your heart out to but this secret was a bit too big.

"Nothing it's just that everyone was staring at me it was so embarrassing and then Rosalie said I wasn't human it's just like why would you say that." I said trying to calm down my sobs. He didn't look like he believed me.

"Bella we know you're something else all we want to do is know that you're not a threat to us and the people in this town, but what Rose did she made it such a big deal about it. I'm sorry on her behalf." He said. That did it I just broke down.

"Hey Bella don't cry not everyone is as they seem." He says pulling me into a hug his arms wrapped around my back. This calmed me I liked this feeling, he made me feel like warm and wanted a feeling I haven't felt for a long time.

"Bella you can tell me." He said rubbing my back.

"It's just that I didn't want anyone to know I came here to get away from it all." I said. Was I really going to pour my heart out to him?

Emmett Pov

She was just going on about how she came to Fork for a normal life how she never wanted to be like this, I didn't have a clue what she was talking about, and she never wanted to be like what. I just let her go on and on while I held her in the rain. I got so involved with holding her and hushing her telling her that it was going to be alright, but what was going to be alright, I got so caught up in it I forgot it was rain and she was human, I think, I didn't want her to get sick. I took us over to my car and sat her in the passenger seat.

"Bella what do you mean you never want to be like this, like what." I say getting one of my spare jumpers form the back seat and put it over her.

"It's not something I can just tell you I would have to show you." She said whipping her eye with her sleeve.

"Show me Bella show me." I say trying to get her to open up to me.

"I can't it's not just my secret it's a whole nations secret, but I'll show you one thing this might give you a clue." She said finally calm. She goes into her pencil case and takes out her scissors.

"What are you going to do with that?" I said staring to get worried I didn't want my mate hurt.

"Trust me." She whispers. She cut a deep wound on the base off her hand. Oh no. Her blood smelt so good better than anything I've ever smelt before.

"What are you doing?" I said leaning my back on the car door. She held her hand up and I saw her cut started to heal and then finally disappear; the only thing that didn't disappear was the blood that had dripped down her hand while it was heal. This didn't help my problem, she still had blood on her hand. I grabbed her hand and smelt it and then I looked into her eyes then...

**Review review, tell me what you think good bad what do you think will happen next**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Pov

He grabbed my hand and started to smell, what the hell. His eyes meet mine, he dropped his head down to my hand and his he lick the left over blood from the wound that had now healed.

"Emmett what are you doing." I said pulling my hand away roughly. When our eyes meet his eyes were not the normal amber colour they normally were this time they had a tint of red in then. Then realisation hit me.

"You're a Vampire." I whispered, my head was telling me to run but my heart told me to stay, but none the less I couldn't move anyway because I am so paralysed with shock. He looked up shocked that I even said anything.

"How do you know?" He says in a small voice, this is what they talk about in school, pale white face, they never eat or drink anything, never go out in the sun light or so I'm told. I opened the car door and ran for my life, I knew it was useless he would only have to go at jogging pace to get me. I stopped to get my phone out of my pocket and started to dial my dad.

"Hello." He said through the phone.

"Hey dad I need you to pick me up." I say trying to get my breath back from all that running.

"Well I'm near your school but why do you want to come back school hasn't even finished yet." He said, I could hear him driving in the back ground.

"Um well I felt a bit poorly and I went to the nurse and she said that I must get some rest and sleep it off and she let me go home." I say trying to lie convincingly.

"Hmm why did you just go to the nurse's office?" he questioned me.

"Um I fainted." I said plainly. I heard his car come to a stop in the back ground.

"My car's across the road come on I have to get back to work soon." He said waving at me.

Emmett Pov

"You're a Vampire." She whispered. I was a what, well I was a vampire but how did she know.

"How do you know?" I said but before I could get an answer out of her she ran out of my car and into the rain, I had an feeling to go after her but she didn't time to process all this and so did I, I needed time to tell my family what I had just seen, I needed to tell them what she just said to me. I got out my car to see Bella on the phone in the distance. I walked back into the cafeteria to see that everything had calmed down. I sat down at the table without saying anything.

"Em we heard everything." Alice said. My whole family was all staring at me.

"It ok we all have our ups and downs, she did smell wonderful" Jasper said, what did he think I was going to do drink her blood, I would never.

"I would never hurt her Jasper, never." I say.

"Why is everyone, so worried about her knowing about us, it's not like she not a freak too." Rosalie said, how could she be so cold hearted, Bella poured her heart out to me after Rose made her feel like she was a monster that shouldn't be let out the cage.

"Oh shut up Rose." I said getting up. I needed to see if Bella was ok, she already knew what we were so why hide it from her.

"Hey were you going." Rose called after me. Why on earth would I tell her.

Bella Pov

After my dad dropped me home and left I needed a pull me up, I was so scared today I had come face to face with a vampire, I creature that my kind have learnt to hate from birth not even knowing the reason why, I can't even begin to believe that I liked him. After watching The Superhero Movie I was feeling better I went up to my room to go on the internet and look at my facebook. I'm in my room now and it feels like I'm being watched, I turn around slowly in my chair.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said leaning against my open window.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out." I say starting to get angry my fingertips were starting to heat up only I could know what this meant. I looked down at my hand to see a thin layer of fire around my hands, Emmett was looking at my hand to.

"Bella your hand are burning." He said coming over to me, doesn't he know if he got fire on him his life would be over.

"Emmett just leave." I say backing away from him, he just kept come at me, he had me I was pressed against the wall.

"No I won't leave, I came to see how you were, why did you run from me." He says, the truth was I was scared but I'll never admit it.

"Well you're a blood sucking vampire that could kill me without even blinking and you think I was going to stay with my blood running down my hand." I say the flam around my hand getting bigger. He looked shocked.

"Bella I would never do anything to put you in danger." Why would he say that he doesn't even know me put then again he would never do anything to put me in danger. Even though it sounded so weird I did believe him. He grabbed my wrists once he grabbed my wrist the fire around my hands disappear his touch calmed me down.

"Get off me." I say trying to push him away from me but he wouldn't move at all, he dropped his head down to mine, his lips touched mine and I knew I was in heaven, this was wrong I shouldn't be doing this, these blood sucker tried to kill my whole kind and all I was brought up ready to fight a war with these people.

"Stop." I tried to say around his lips, our lips parted and he looked into my eyes.

"Bella I really like you, like I mean really like you. I don't know why there's something about you, I've never felt like this before." He said leaning his head against mine. I couldn't have anything to do with him because when the time comes and we take back what ours, whatever that is, when it come for him to die it would be hard to lose him. WAIT WHAT did I just think, I'm going crazy.

"I think you should leave. I don't want to hurt you." I said trying to stand me ground. There was something about him too; I've never felt like this with anyone before.

"Urgh Bella I know you feel the same way." He said putting his hands side of the wall. I was trapped between his hands.

"You know nothing." I say looking into his golden eyes, in these eyes you could get lost in them.

"I know that every time you get angry or upset, when I touch you, you calm down almost instantly, I know you want a normal life." He whispered to me.

"I really think you should leave." I say pushing him off me.

"Bella why don't you see I could be everything you need."

"Leave NOW." I say pushing him out my bedroom door.

"I don't know what you're scared of, but I'll prove I'm not like what you think." He said leaving my there shocked, when he went down the stair he kind of disappeared, I didn't even hear the door close or open for that matter. He acts like he can read my mind, all the stuff he said was true but I won't admit that aloud. I had to speak to my mum. I got my phone and dialled my mum's number.

"Hey Bella how is it there." My mum actually sounded glad to hear from me.

"Hey mum it all good, but I wanted to ask you about vampire something that I couldn't ask the magic school." I say waiting for her response.

"Yeah sure I'll try to answer your question." She says, it sounded like she just sat down.

"Well why are we going to war with the vampires?"

"Well they say that the vampires took something from the Wise One you know Tully her and they say that the vampire King Aro double crossed her and it lead to our whole race nearly dying." She told me, but she didn't say what it was or what the situation of the double crossing was.

"But what was it that happened what did they take, what was the double crossing about." I say.

"Um well I don't know but they are the worse kind of creatures that walk the face of the earth." She said, she truly did sound revolted. How could she hate something she doesn't know, she says were going to war when she doesn't even know why?

"Maybe I can ask the Wise One." I say in a godly voice.

"Yeah maybe." She said.

"Anyways thank you but I gotta go Bye." I say hanging up on her. If I wanted to find out what happened all that time ago. Was I just finding a way to be with Emmett without disgracing my race? Why did I have these feelings for him? Do I want to make myself happy or do I like it when everyone else is happy?

**What do you think should happen next tell me.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Pov

As I stood in front of this old and pathetic excuse for a house, I saw a old women looking out the window. That must be a wise one. She opened the window and said.

"Get off my bloody grass clear of hood." She shouted out the window. I was so baffled at what she had said, I didn't realised she was talking to me. I looked up and down the street to see kids playing on the grass, they looked happy but when their eyes set upon this house there eye filled with an empty look. I looked of the grass and took a good look at this house, looking up at this grand house started to make me feel weird and empty, but then again there was a feeling of wonder. I started to walk up the path when I felt a tug on my jumper sleeve. I looked down to see a little girl with a full head of blonde hair.

"No don't come off the path she'll get mad and she might even grab you by the ear and take you to your mom. "She said hopelessly pulling me away from the house. She was so cute in her blue dress that had dirt all over it in a result of playing outside.

"Don't worry about it I bet she not that mean, God forbid that she will send me to my mother." I said laughing. I looked behind the little girl to see all the children that had been once playing gathered around on the outskirt of the lawn. Then suddenly there was a sound of heavy footsteps coming.

"Hurry that's her coming!" The little girl franticly screamed while she tugged on my arm, but I was going nowhere I stayed put. The girl finally let go and ran back with the other kids who were long gone.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said running into a place I presume to be her house.

"Bella come along before they start to look out there windows and spread rumours on how I killed a big girl." Said a very old voice from the door. WOW she was good i hadn't even been in 5 feet of her and she already knows my name. If I touched a person I could see their whole past, all their memories with one touch, it came in handy when I wanted to know something quick.

"Oh hush you thoughts are giving me a head ach and before you think that I can read your mind and you will have to keep some things in just wipe your shoes on the door mat on the way in." She said retreating into the house. I followed in after her and as she asked wiped my feet on the door mat and closed the door behind me.

Emmett Pov

I had Rosalie by the neck and I was screaming in her face.

"Don't you every say that again, do you hear me." I said slamming her against the wall while Jasper and Edward tried to get me off her. My hand started to vibrate. She was laughing, this was not a funny matter she could not suggest that my mate could be a meal to her after I had finished with her. I would never finish with Bella she was all to me now.

Jasper and Edward had a good grip on me now and they prayed my hand off from around her neck. Edward had me on the floor. He was hissing in my face.

"No you listen don't touch her, did YOU get that." He screamed at me. That was when Carlisle intervened.

"Edward let Emmett go." He said. Edward dropped me to the floor violently; I turned to see Rosalie laughing in the corner.

"Come on guy don't tell me one human make you siblings feel so violent toward each other, in what just one day." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"This freak is no human dad she knows about us." Rosalie said between fits of laughter. Once the words about us came out Carlisle's face went straight from playful to serious.

"If think we need to have a talk with this girl." He said on a serious note. Wait, how did he know about Bella.

"How do you know that we were fighting and it had something to do with a girl?" I said getting up and dusting my clothes off.

"Well I got this new phone called a Blackberry and it has this thing called BBM as I know it and Alice filled my in on what had happened. It is such a good phone to communicate with." He said taking his Blackberry Torch and showing it to us. Ha that was funny, all of us in the room started laughing and I heard Alice upstairs laughing as well.

Bella Pov

"But you're not answering my question what did they take, your saying the same thing but just in a different context." I said getting frustrated.

"I'm feeling a bit of hostility from you." Mary as I had become to know her name as, had kept her distance the whole time I had been here, maybe she was scared that if I touched her I would find something that she didn't want anyone to know. Maybe for once I was right. I stepped up and went over to her.

"I'm sorry but I need to know the truth." I said and just when she was about to object I grabbed her arm and was taken through her past the things that she had seen was amazing but then the war and the reason for the war was stupid, I couldn't watch anymore I let go of her arm.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANT EVRYONE IS IN PERPERATION TO KILL ALL THE VAMPIRES BECAUSE...

**What could it be tell me what you think **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Pov

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANT EVRYONE IS IN PERPERATION TO KILL ALL THE VAMPIRES BECAUSE OF A GUY OH PLEASE."

_Vision_

_Mary Pov- December 19 1678_

"_What was so urgent?"I said as Damien and I walked through the over grow of bushes that my father had not cut down. I tried to hold his hand but he just rubbed me off._

"_I can't be with you anymore Mary." I looked at him with shock. We were due to be married in February this must have been a joke._

"_Ha ha very funny you almost had me." I said looking up at him, when my eye connected with his something just told me he was not joking. We had been together for four year and that was before we were a couple we had grown up together. I had now no control over my emotion and me having control over my emotions were the only thing that help me control my powers. I was hurt and angry hot tears start to run down my face as I turn away from him._

"_Why?" I whisper just loud enough so he could hear, but I didn't let him answer._

"_I am I not beautiful to you any more, is it because I do have standards unlike all the other women that throw themselves at you? I sit because I don't give enough to you?" I said while balling my fists. The calm sunny day soon turned into a windy day._

"_Or is there someone else?" I ask turning towards him repulsed that he would even think of the idea of being with another woman while with me. He didn't say anything. I promised him that I would never look into his mind without permission but promises were long gone along with our marriage. I looked into him into his soul I could unravel his darkest secrets if I tried._

_I shouldn't have let her come. He thought over and over again. There was someone here that I hadn't noticed, I was on high alert._

"_Whoever it is can some out no." I said with a dry throat. I heard a branch snap and my head instantly turned in the direction it came in, then emerging from the other side of the other growth was a painfully pale about 22 a year older than me. Pale skin, golden eyes. Vampire. _

"_You should stick to your own kind." I say bitterly as she walked up to Damien and wrapped her arm around him. She said nothing._

"_Damien, do you even know what that THING is." I said._

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my future wife and the mother of my child like that." He said in a strong and clear voice. _

"_She can't give birth she is a vampire." I say thinking it was quite amusing to see that Damien had been so stupid to believe that a vampire can give birth they don't change._

"_Yes but my gift into the vampire life is reproduction and I know this because I have a period after a month of drinking blood." She spoke. They had created a monster and I was not letting this situation pass my father farm._

"_I'm sorry Damien but I can't let this happen. No interbreeding." I say lifting my hand. He stood in front of her protectively._

"_You don't make the rules." He hissed at me._

"_No now but one day I will." I said. My family came from a strong line of people who did make the rules and that meant I was next in line and I was a daddy girl so I got what I wanted. All the time._

_I can't believe I was doing this. I was going to kill a vampire just because she told my boyfriend, but as they say revenge is sweet. My hand glowed red with fire._

"_Wait, kill me." Damien said._

"_Now why would I do that?" I say, I would never hurt him even though he did hurt me badly. It did amuse me of how quickly I went from being in tear to wanting revenge._

"_If you loved me you would let us go but you don't." He said, but I had a clear shot at her, I throw the fire from my hand into the direction of where she was stand. Damien turn and stood in front of her in conclusion him being hit by the flame. I screamed. He screamed, she screamed. He fell to the floor in pain, I sent a gush of wind in his direction to put out the fire, but it was too late. His face was now unrecognizable; his curly blond hair was no more._

"_You killed him." I screamed at her. Being a vampire and unable to cry she was shaking._

"_If he hadn't known you this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have had to do that." I scream, she said nothing she just fell to her knees and hugged Damien's body rocking back a forth. Then her eye instantly shot up she stood up and came for me, she grabbed me by the throat and lifted my up into the air. _

"_You will watch all of you loved one day. No one should have such power as you and your filthy kind have I will make sure you suffer the worse I will be back for you."_

_End of vision."_

Bella Pov

"You need to understand that I was young." Mary pleaded with me as I ran out the door, she grabbed my arm but I shrugged her of and transported to the one place I wanted to be, the school.

Suddenly I am in the school parking lot. Smash. I walked right into a wall; I turn around and walk out the lot into the open road no cars were coming so it was safe. I was so mad such a selfish thing to do. Car headlight shined in my eyes I darted to the pavement. 

"I'm so sorry you shouldn't be walking in the road." Says a familiar voice I look up to see Emmett.

"Bella?"

**What do you think should happen next? **

**Good bad tell me what you think.**


End file.
